Beast Roomies
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Replacement. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. Because of this decision, Mind stays locked up inside the house and her father's abuse continues. When Mind has grown into a young adult, the years of trauma made Dennim grow into a demon-like monster, but Mind doesn't question it and the both of them hang out like they've always done. Dennim is also oblivious about his changed appearance, as the rules of the universe they're in deem it normal for him to grow up like that. Mind's mother eventually tries to marry her off and invites young men over to discuss these plans with. But her father is secretly sabotaging the event by threatening those who come to see his daughter, and after years of failure, Mind brings up her desire of wanting to go out and start a life on her own. But her mother suggests she should take the easy route and keep living with them. In addition, her father agrees with her and offers Mind his business as an attempt to make the idea more enticing. Unable to change her parents' minds, she is kept locked up a few more years. Dennim continues to suggest extreme measures to free herself from her parents, but Mind doesn't want to hear them and takes the passive route of waiting it out. When Mind is nearing her 30s, she attempts to bring up her increasing age in order to convince her mother to let her go. Though her father is still against it, Mind's mother's changed opinion makes it hard for him to think of any arguments that don't make him seem suspiciously desperate. Mind moves into a semi-luxurious apartment complex in the city, and as the co-owner of her father's businesses and possessions, receives a constant money-flow that allows her to leisurely experience the outside world. Dennim follows her and is always present in her house when she comes back from exploring the city. Despite Mind enjoying her freedom by catching up on modern culture, during her first visit to a movie theater she experiences "an extreme case of racism" indirectly targeted at her friend, Dennim. While she's enjoying the standard horror flick in ways that are not intended, she's surrounded by an audience that shriek at the pale, red-eyed children on screen, who look much like how Dennim used to when he was still young. Appalled by their response, she leaves the theater and eventually comes across a video rental store, where she decides to stock up and continue her movie night at home. After taking one tape of every genre, including a porno she mistakes for a high school superhero movie, she enters the horror section and notices that the tape covers carry the images of creatures again similar to young Dennim and Dennim now, which annoys her a little. She takes her complaint to the store's owner, but he appears unimpressed by her insane rambling about racism towards "white" people, and decides to give her a simple reply that they are best at acting in horror movies. Back home, Mind finds Dennim waiting for her, and after having forced him to watch a few tapes, she brings up her observation from earlier. Dennim jokes that all people are indeed racist, but doesn't have much else to say about it, which confuses Mind. She takes his silence as a sign and thinks he needs to be cheered up. She attempts this by showing up with a trolley of random snacks and drinks she wanted to try out some other day, and they expand their movie night with these consumptions. But as all the colourful bottles and cans appear to be alcoholic and the imaginary Dennim suffers from a double effect; with Mind's consumption adding onto his own, the sober Mind quickly finds her friend insanely drunk and it doesn't take long for him to reveal his romantic interest in her in great detail. Unsure about how to respond, she laughs it off and accepts it as a drunk man's ramble. Afterwards Dennim collapses and falls asleep. The next morning she brings up his confession at the breakfast table as if it were a funny story. The hungover Dennim pauses for a second and decides to confirm it. Mind is caught off-guard by his repeated confession and makes her feel a bit light-headed. She hastily leaves the kitchen to go sit in the bedroom, and contemplates about what she just learned. In order to erase the tension, Dennim follows her shortly after and casually informs her that nothing will change and he'll stay her friend, if she prefers that. Mind chooses not to respond, urging him to let her be. As she can't think of what to say to him out of fear of embarrassing herself, or ruining their relationship, Mind decides to get lost in her thoughts. She tries to think of hints Dennim might've given her in the past that brought them to this conclusion. She wonders what their long relationship means to her, and eventually Mind finds herself charmed by the confession and starts to consider him. By the time she collected the courage to look Dennim in the eye again, she sees him knocked out on the bed behind her. She approaches the still hungover Dennim, and draws her face closer to his, which wakes him back up. He welcomes her approach, but before their mouths are allowed to touch, Mind is shot in the back with a pistol by her father standing in the door opening of the room. As Mind's father cannot see Dennim and only witnessed Mind silently sitting on the edge of her bed with a blank stare, he thinks it's safe to go, but an enraged Dennim takes the opportunity to use the dying Mind as a sacrifice to himself; whereafter he enters the realm of existence. He rips her father apart and mutates into a larger beast, consumed with anger, and goes out to destroy everything in sight. Category:Alternative endings Category:Bad endings Category:Romance included Category:Medium written endings